Radio reception of audio signals has typically been subject to imperfections due to fading and variations in received signal strengths. In the past, amplifier circuits were often combined with at least bandpass filters and envelope detectors, frequently in diversity systems, to provide postdetection combining circuits for improving the quality of received radio signals. However, there is a need for less complex circuits for improving radio signal reception.